His Golden Eyes
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: Clarissa Fray is an award winning competitive dancer, and gets the opportunity to go to a very exclusive dance school in California. While waiting in the airport she meets a boy named Simon and a boy name Jace. What will happen when Clary and Jace become good friends? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys! So this is just an average boarding school story. Please go on my page and check out my other stories. I have two Divergent, one Hunger Games, and one Doctor Who. Thank you and enjoy! Btw, I'm a competitive dancer, and I love TMI so that's how this story was born.**

"Clarrisa Fray, you better hurry up, or we're going to miss the check in time!" my mother, Jocelyn, yells up to me.

"Okay! Give me one more second!" I finish putting a picture of my late brother Sebastian into my bag, and I sling it over my shoulder. I look around my room one more time. The dance school I'm going to, will last one year. My mother was hesitant to send me, but eventually I convinced her. I pick up my large dance bag and run down the stairs.

"Finally." my mom says sighing. "You know, I'm probably going to get a call from your principle saying how late you were to your first class." I stick my tongue out and follow her out the door. "Do you have to go?" my mother whines as we start driving.

"Yes," I answer. "I'm sorry, but I really want to advance my training. And if I do well in this school, I could potentially get put on their competitive team which is super hard to get on." I'm already on a competitive squad with the Broadway Dance Center. The school I'm going to is in California and it's called California State University. **(A/N These are real colleges but I've never been to them. So if you know a lot about these schools, PM me or review!) **We continue to drive in silence and when we pull up to the airport my mother lets out a sigh.

"Am I allowed to come in with you?" she begs.

"No, you can't come past the door. I've told you this one million times." I sling my two bags over my shoulder and hop out of the car. My mom helps me grab my three suitcase from the trunk and I raise the handles. My mom wraps her arms around me and I can hear hew begin to cry.

"Okay now listen," she pulls back to look me in the eyes. "No staying out past midnight, no drugs-"

"Mom, when have I ever done drugs?" I say with a small smile.

"Never, but you might start." she says with mock-seriousness. I laugh and hug her again.

"I'm gonna miss my flight." I tell her. She follows me to the door giving me safety warnings and her phone number in case anything goes wrong. I wave back to her once I'm inside and I see the car drive away. I get my bags weighed and I end up having to pay since they're a little too heavy. Once I finish everything I sit waiting by the gate. I look around at some of the people who are going on my flight. There's the average girls on vacation and some men and women in suits. Then someone catches my attention. A large group of boys who look a little older than me. Some of them walk in front of me and wink.

"Hey cutie," one says plopping down in the seat next to me. He has curly dark hair and glasses. "Why are you flying alone?"

"Dance school," I point down to my belly shirt that says _Broadway Dance Center._ "Where're you going with your frat party?"

"California State," he says. "We're going to football camp." I nod and so does he. A second later he sticks out his hand. "Simon." I take it hesitantly.

"Clarissa...um...Clary." I say.

"Hey Simon!" someone with blond curly hair calls. "Stop flirting with the ginger and get over here!" Simon rolls his eyes and moans.

"That's Jace." he says. "He's kind of a jerk."

"Simon!" Jace yells.

"Sorry, gotta go. I guess I'll see you on the plane." he slips me a piece of paper with his number on it, then jogs back to his group. Jace looks over at me and smirks. I look away. A voice comes from the intercom and it says,

"Flight 28-A to Los Angeles now boarding," the voice repeats a couple times and I walk to the boarding area. When I get onto the plane, I take my seat next to the window and place my carry one on the seat next to me. To my luck, no one has reserved any seat on my aisle, so I have three seats to myself. I find myself sneaking glances at Jace who is sitting with someone who has black hair and blue eyes. I think I heard his name is Alec.

"Hey Clary," Simon says, breaking me from my thoughts. "Mind if I sit?"

"Oh yeah sure," I say. He smiles and sits in the aisle seat.

"So my new friend, how long have you been dancing?" Simon asks.

"I started when I was two, and I became competitive when I was seven." I tell him. "What about you and football?"

"My dad made me start playing when I was about eight." he shrugs.

"Where's your dad now?"

"He died a few years ago," he seems upset, but not that much. He then shakes his head and looks back at me. "So do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I had a brother named Sebastian."

"Had?" the plane begins to move forward and soon we're in the air.

"He died when I was at my first competition. No one really knows what happened. What about you?"

"I have an older sister named Rebecca. She's already out of college." he says. I nod and look out my window. After a few minutes Simon leaves and sit's next to one of his friends.

* * *

**After the plane landed**

* * *

My taxi pulls up to the dorm I'm staying in, and a couple people come out and help me with my bags. I find out that Simon, Jace, Alec and their team will be staying in the boys dorm right next to mine. The DA leads me to my room and I realize I have a room to myself. Apparently my roommate dropped out so I have a very large room all to myself. I don't have it in me to unpack quite yet, so I just pull out some pajamas and fall asleep.

**A/N So there's the ****beginning! I Don't know if I'll continue or not, if you want me too please review and stuff. And please check out my other stories. Ily and DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So I decided I'll keep going with this story until I hit a road block. And just for a heads up, I'm doing a race on Saturday so I might not update then. So yeah, enjoy!**

The next morning is a Saturday so I have some time to unpack and settle in. The dorm I'm staying as two bedrooms, one of which is empty. A small kitchen and bathroom, and a large living room with a TV. Right as I finish getting dressed and putting makeup on, a knock comes from my door. I walk over to the door and open it.

"Hey Clary," Simon says. I lean my hip on the doorframe and smile.

"Hi Simon, what's up?"

"Um, Jace, Alec and I were wondering if you wanted have lunch with us?" he asks. I nod and grab my purse, and follow him out the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask while we turn into the elevator.

"There's a new restaurant down the street called Taki's. I've heard it's pretty good." the elevator dings and we step out. We wait outside his dorm since girls aren't allowed in the boys dorm. Neither of us say anything, just wait. It takes a minute but soon the two other boys come out.

"Hey ginger," Jace says with a smirk.

"It's Clary, blondie." I retort. He looks at me with a strange expression then smiles.

"Woah," Alec says with awe. "Looks like the new girl made Jace actually smile." Jace hits Alec's arm and doesn't look at me. We start to walk down the street while Alec and Jace talk about random things. Simon edges closer to me, and a couple times he tries to grab mu hand, but I'll avoid it by fixing my hair, or checking my phone.

"Hey Clare," Alec says bumping my shoulder. "How long have you lived in New York?"

"My whole life, what about you?"

"My whole life," he smiles. "So what are you doing here in California?"

"She's a dancer," Simon answers for me.

"Ooh," Jace says with that smile again. "You seem good," I shrug one shoulder.

"I'm okay," I reply.

"Let's see your moves." Jace says. I hand him my purse and take a large breath. I take a small step back and run into a front ariel. Then right as I finish, I throw myself into a back flip. When I land, I look to the three guys and they stare at me with gaping mouths.

"Good?" I ask grabbing my purse from Jace.

"That-" says Alec.

"Was-" Jace this time.

"Amazing." Simon finishes. I laugh a little.

"Thanks." I say. We continue to walk and they talk about their past football games. Apparently they've been undefeated since two-thousand-six. We get to the restaurant and Simon and Jace seem to have a silent argument over who sits next to me. I end up sitting next to Alec, and I'm grateful. I notice a man sitting alone at a table with a hideous cat like creature. He looks over a couple times, then eventually comes up to our table.

"Are you all going California University?" the man asks. Up close I see he has strange cat eyes. I wonder if he was born with them, or if they're contacts.

"Yeah," Jace answers.

"Great, well I'm Magnus." Magnus sticks out his hand and we all shake it. "Now, what's your name?" Magnus asks, looking to Alec. Alec seems nervous.

"Alexander." he replies quietly.

"Nice to meet you Alexander. Hope to see you around." he leaves with a wink. Once Magnus is seated at his table, Jace bursts into laughter. We all look at him like he's crazy.

"Alec," Jace wheezes. "He was totally into you! Why did you say your real boring name?"

"I don't know!" Alec says, defensively. "I panicked." he drops his head onto his arms and I run his back.

"It'll be okay, boy." I say. Everyone laughs, even Alec. We stay in the restaurant for about an hour, before Simon gets tired and Alec says he needs to finish unpacking. I'm about to turn into my dorm when Jace grabs my arm. I turn to face him.

"Hey listen, I wanted to know if you wanted to go do something. I've heard the beach is pretty nice." he says.

"Are you inviting me to the beach so you can see me in a bikini?" I say with a smile.

"I would say 'no' but I would be lying." he tells me seriously.

"Okay, let me go get ready." I run into my dorm before he can see me blushing. The elevator surges up to the fifth floor, and I get ready in record time. Throwing on my bathing suit and cover, and packing a towel and sunscreen. I tie my thick, red hair into a ballerina style bun on top of my head, and run back down.

"That was fast," Jace says. I notice he's already dressed as well.

"Yeah, well it might get dark soon, so I just wanted too-"

"Mmhmm." Jace says interrupting me. "I'm sure it's not that you wanted to see my six pack abs waiting to be tanned in this glorious California sun."

"You're right, it's not." I walk next to him and we start toward the beach. It's not that far from here, only a couple miles. I suggested we take a cab, but I didn't bring any money, nor did Jace. We walk in silence, but it's a comfortable silence. Not one that begs to be broken. Finally I hear waves crashing, and I realize I've never stepped foot in the ocean. I wonder if Jace has.

"Have you ever been to a beach?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Of course I have, who hasn't?" I raise my hand and he laughs. "Well then Ginger, you haven't lived yet."

"I told you, it's Clary."

"I prefer Ginger." he picks up a lock of hair that fell out of my bun. "It suits you." I smack his hand away, and we both chuckle.

"Well, I'm getting very curious about the ocean and sand, so how about we go in?" I say.

"As you wish," he grabs my hand, and unlike Simon, I don't pull away.

**A/N I know it's short, but I'm on vacation right now, and I don't feel like writing all that much. But hey, two updates in one day isn't bad. Please review if you have any ideas. Ily and DFTBA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! So please follow me on Instagram! My fandom account is _beatrice_melark _And my Shailene Woodley account is _shai_is_life _ Thanks! Now here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

"Oh my God the water is freezing!" I exclaim running out of the water. Jace just laughs and tries to pull me in. "You better let got of me Jace-whatever your last name is!" I eventually give up and let him pull me in. "What is your last name anyway?"

"Well you see that is a very tough question," he says while we walk deeper into the water. "I kind of have a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"You see dear Ginger, the Lightwoods have pretty much adopted me-"

"Who are the Lightwoods?"

"Alec and Izzy-"

"Who's Izzy?"

"Alec's sister, now be quite. So my name could be Jace Lightwood, now there has been a couple cases of having a father who isn't really my father. So my last name could either be, Wayland, Morgenstern, Herondale, or Lightwood. So I change frequently." he says with a nod. I remain silent. "So in conclusion, I've had a very interesting childhood."

"I-I'm sorry." I all I say. Jace shakes his head dismissively.

"It's fine, and to be honest, I'm glad I'm with the Lightwoods. I was dumped off there when I was younger, and they love me So it's okay, I guess." he shrugs. I admire how he seems so casual about it. Like he doesn't even need or want any sort of pity. "So," his head snaps up, changing the subject. "Do you have any boyfriends back home?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Of course not," I say. He furrows his blonde eyebrows and looks at me intently.

"How?"

"Boys don't look at me like that. And besides when I'm not at school or dance, I'm in my room drawing. No one wants to date a socially inactive artist."

"I do," he say plainly. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Really? You want to date me?" I say semi-sarcastically.

"Yes," he says undoubtedly. I don't know what say, so I begin to stutter and shake my head.

"Bu-but um...you-just me-met me." I curse myself for sounding so shocked.

"I know," he says. "I told Alec how I felt, and he said he knew I did when he saw me smile. I rarely smile. I didn't tell Simon though, he would blow up California. He kind of has a thing for gingers." once again he sounds so casual talking about something so serious.

"I'm sorry," I turn around quickly and get out of the water as fast as I can. Jace follows behind me calling my really name and apologizing. I throw my t shirt over my still wet bathing suit and pick my bag up from the ground. Jace grabs my arm and turns me toward him.

"Clary, I am so sorry. I...I didn't mean to sound that...weird."

"No, no that's no the problem," I say, still startled. "The problem is, I've never dated anyone before. Ever. And, I just- Never mind. I'll see you later." I turn around again and start to the road. The walk back to the dorm seems shorter and I thank God when I get to it. I don't pay much attention when I'm walking to my room, so by mistake I run into someone, and she stumbles and falls back. "Oh my God I am so sorry!" I say, helping her up.

"Oh no, it's fine." she says, fixing her long black hair. "I wasn't looking-wait. Are you Ginger?"

"It's Clary, and yes. How'd you know?"

"I'm Alec's sister, Isabelle. He told me Jace had fallen hard for someone and I guess that's you." the way she speaks seems like she's arrogant and cocky. But I suppose that's just the way she talks.

"Yeah, I guess. Well I have to go to my room,"

"Perfect! I have to go to mine as well. It's down this hall."

"So is mine," I give a small smile. Maybe I just made a friend. I walk down the hallway and we take the exact same turns. Then, we both stop at my door.

"Well, here it is," we say at the same time.

"I thought I had my own room," Isabelle whines.

"Me too," I pull the key out of my bag and unlock the door. I see she already has some suitcases resting on the couch.

"Guess I was wrong." Isabelle doesn't seem to upset, and I'm not either. She seems nice enough. "So what are you here for?" she boosts herself up onto the counter.

"Dance. What about you?"

"Dance," she smiles. "What kind do you do?"

"Modern and gymnastics are my strong suit. But I do ever kind, pointe, tap, lyrical."

"I suck at gymnastics. But I excel in pointe and ballet." she flips her hair to the side.

"Hey, maybe I could help you with tumbling and you could help me with pointe? It would be a good way to get to know each other more." I suggest. She nods slowly.

"I like it, Ginger."

"Please call me Clary."

"No! Ginger suits you." she says.

"Jace said that same thing."

"Ooh, speaking of Jace. How is your boyfriend?"

"I think he hates me." I say. "I totally blew him off, by mistake." she gasps and seems appalled.

"That's going to change."

**A/N short chapter, sucky ending. Sorry. Anyway, brittanyelwise brought this to my attention, Clary, Isabelle and Simon are all 18. And Jace and Alec are 19. I know in the story Izzy is two years younger than Alec but I didn't feel like doing that. So yeah. Plese review, follow, and ****favorite! Ily and DFTBA!**


	4. Important AN

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!**

**But I haven't had much inspiration lately.**

**Please don't unfollow or anything.**

**But on another note, today is my birthday!  
I'm FINALLY a teenager!**

**Please give me any suggestions if you have any.**

**ILY and DFTBA!**


End file.
